Lenny, LayLay and Lolly
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: For StephyB 15. Lenny, Lay-Lay and Lolly are three unlikely best friends, each finding love in their own way.


**This one is for StephyB 14, Love you.**

There I was sitting with my best friend when a couple of night class boys walked by us. The tall, muscular one with fiery orange hair didn't even acknowledge, however his blonde haired blue eyed friend turned and winked at us. I blushed, I hate to admit that I'm a fan girl but hey when it comes to Idol oh I mean Aido Hanabusa there was just no denying how much I felt for that boy.

"Oh you're in Lolly you're in" my closest friend Lay-Lay teases as she nudges me.

**(Nick names All start with an 'L': Kendal = Lenny, Stephanie = Lolly and Ayla = lay-lay) **

"Oh shush Lay-Lay" I joke "oh and Lenny"

I turn to said girl as does Lay-Lay who pokes her for her attention. She looks up slowly.

"What is it guys this books getting interesting" she asks

"Just thought I'd ask to see what's going on between you and Zero." I reply

"Hnn oh nothing" she then returns to reading her book.

Lay-Lay shrugs, and continues to text whomever it is today.

See we are all opposites, my friends and I. Lenny is the beautiful one, with waist length black hair, a body Rima Touya (a model) would kill for and she has the brains too. Though she's so shy she would never embrace her looks she just hides behind her thick black glasses and her books. She lives in her imagination not her reality. She pays no attention the boys who give her their attention, her and the prefect boy Zero are pretty close though, I don't think there is anything going on there.

Lay-Lay is the tomboy, she has her short blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail constantly, and she gets all the sporting points, she's also a bit of a player too. She's not scared to embrace any aspect of herself, in fact she flaunts it more than what she should. Lenny and I are the only ones that know that she secretly meets up with Mr Yagari, our very sexy Ethics teacher

Me on the other hand, I'm the musician. My hair falls midway down my back, is a light brown and curly beyond belief. I never really grab a guy's attention like the other two but they are always there to help me out. Lay-Lay got me my first kiss, Lenny wanted nothing to do with our endeavours.

"So Lolly how's your music assignment coming along? Picked a song yet?" Lenny asks as she puts her now finished book in her bag.

I shrug "no not yet any ideas?"

Lenny puts her hand on her cheek in her 'thinking pose', Lay-Lay continues to juggle the soccer ball in her 'thinking way' as I just sit there and watch whilst their brains go into over drive.

"How about jump then fall by Taylor Swift you like her right?" Lay-Lay chucks in

"Or how about rolling in the deep or chasing pavements by ADELE?" Lenny says

I shrug, I really have no idea.

"I was thinking something a little more me like Evanescence"

"Yeah you rock at songs from them" Lenny compliments

"Yes but Lolly isn't that a bit I don't know emo?" Lay-Lay ads

"Yeah so I love them. But which song?"

"Well I like call me when you're sober or my immortal" Lenny says

"Yeah and I like don't worry be happy" Lay-Lay says

Lenny and I turn to her confused

"lay-lay that's not an Evanescence song" I chime in

"I know that my point"

I was just about to argue back when the bell rang signalling us to return to our classroom. We were never allowed to sit all together, the teachers either put us two together or all spread out. However Mr Yagari, put Lay-Lay and I together and Lenny with Zero.

We enter the classroom and sit in our allocated seats.

"Hi Zero" I hear Lenny say quietly to said boy

"Hey Lenny" he replies.

I smile to myself Lenny isn't usually keen on her nick name, in fact she never was involved in the creating of our nicknames she just went with it.

"Hey Lay-Lay check out our little Lenny" I say nudging Lay-Lay to turn around.

I saw a smile stretch her cheeks as we both watched as Zero flirted with Lenny, and Lenny be clueless.

"Awe they're so cute!" she exclaims

"Who's cute?" a deep voice says from behind us

We turn around nervously as we come face to face with Mr Yagari.

"Umm no one Sir" I say blushing at being caught watching my friend

"Zero and Lenny Sir, when are you going to tell him to ask her out?" Lay-Lay says

I nudge her roughly what the hell is she doing?

"Ouch Lolly"

"I'm not getting involved in it and I would appreciate it if you two didn't either at least not through my class."

"Sorry sir" we say in union

"Humph" he then turns and walks over to Yuuki who is yapping Yori's ear off.

"What the hell Lay-Lay why would you say that to him?"

"Because I can, and besides Zero is like his son or some shit"

"Exactly my point"

Classes dragged on for the rest of the day. Until finally it was time for chillness or in most of the girls cases scream and proclaim our love for the boys of the night class, we never get involved but that doesn't stop us from going over. Lenny would just sit there reading whatever book she had replaced her finished one with and ignore her surrounding, Lay-Lay and I would casually lean against a tree, gossiping and then when the night class would come out, we would discuss who was hotter.

However our 'perve session' was interrupted when a certain boy came up to us.

"Hi girls, Stephanie can we talk please?" Aido asks

"Um sure... ok" i say

I follow him; I was surprised that I could walk what with the forest of butterflies that had erupted in my stomach and the queasy feeling.

He soon stopped and turned to face me.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a while I just couldn't find the confidence and then today when your friend Ayla is it? Told me to do it I figured now is better than later." He says speaking ten words a second.

I blink what is going on?

"Yeah hi Hanabusa what's up?" I ask dumbly

"Well err Stephanie I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he asks looking down

My stomach drops; oh he so did not just ask me that,

"I'm sorry what?" I ask

"Will you like to be my girlfriend?" he asks again

"Yeah... sure ok" i say as it all dawns on me.

"Oh ok thanks well I should be getting to class now see you later" he says as he leans forward and kisses my cheek.

I blush

"Yeah see you"

As he leaves, I run back in the direction of my friends. Wait til I tell them. There they were waiting, Lay-Lay was, and Lenny was talking hurriedly to Zero who probably made the mistake of asking her what she was reading. Lay-Lay smiles at me and winks.

"So what was that about?" she asks innocently

"Oh doesn't be stupid Lay-Lay you already know" I say

"Ha-ha yay!" she yells as she hugs me.

Lenny and Zero walk over to us now.

"Hey guys what's the yelling about?" Lenny asks

"Oh Lolly just got a boyfriend"

"Really who?"

"Hanabusa Aido!" I say unable to contain my excitement.

Pretty soon we were jumping around in a circle hugging each other, whilst Zero just stood there awkwardly. When we had finally calmed down, Lay-Lay decided we should all head back to our dorm room and hold a mark the shirt ceremony. (The shirt is a t-shirt which we write a little note on each year about the most exciting thing that had happened to us or whatever kind of like the idea of the Travelling Pants only it stays in one wardrobe and doesn't travel.

"Err yeah about that" Lenny interjects awkwardly

We turn to look at her.

"Zero and I (gestures to said boy) we were err going to go for a walk" she explains

"Awe ok have fun you two oh and Zero I know where you live have her back by 10 or I will kill you"  
>Lay-Lay threatens<p>

Zero just smirked and placed his arm around Lenny's shoulders.

We stood there watching them walk away.

"Our little Lenny is growing up" I say as I link arms with Lay-Lay

"She is" she replies pretending to wipe away tears.

Together we walk back to the dorm.

**Hope you liked it Steph :)**


End file.
